Adré
Adré is a boy from Macaria who now lives in Stoneyard. He is friends with Momo Tweedsley, Yumo Tweedsley, and Red. He is now dead. Personality Adré was described as a "happy-go-lucky boy" by Red before they recognized each other. He is naïve and stubborn, but easily distracted. He tends to nod off into a daydream, during which he is unaware of his surroundings. He is able to continue whatever action he was acting when he nodded off, i.e. walking. When he wants something, he continually pesters people to get what he want. Is he is rejected, he will become angry, but in a cold way. The only way to make him stop is by either appeasing him, becoming angry enough to scare him off, or something else grabs his attention. His childhood antics reveal that he is excellent at avoiding blame or "dumping" blame on others. He also has a big temper if he wants to break up a fight. History Adré was born to a "creepy" father who was "happy everytime", "screams all the time", and his "craziness is still there" in Adré. His mother apparently had no problem with him running off to meet Yumo, and didn't look for him when he went off with the elementals. His home was originally in Macaria. The house was destroyed in unknown circumstances when he was friends with Yumo, Momo, and Red, and his father was found drowned in mysterious circumstances shortly thereafter. Yumo burned down the smaller replica of his old house causing Adré to retaliate by slipping ink all over Yumo's project. Yumo and Momo threw rotten eggs all over Adré's house, and Adré and Red toilet-papered their house. Adré secretly blamed it on Red, causing Yumo, Momo, and Adré to rip up Red's final exam after the tests were taken. Red was called to the principal's office and was spanked there. He was "crying and limping" when they bought him back to his home. Their antics are implied to continue until Adré mother moved with him to Stoneyard. He quickly forgot his friends in Macaria and settled into the community of Stoneyard. When Yumo passed Stoneyard when looking for Momo, Adré saw him and followed him to the elementals, of which Momo was a member. He befriended Jitx Moonseer, who was unaware of his powers at the time. They followed Sylvan Hectus and Hugh Brown to the elementals' camp outside Stoneyard. Along the way, he encountered but did not recognize Red, who attempted to kill one of Momo's bears. He asked Sub for a golem of his own. At camp, he met Pandora and the companions, and decided he wanted a companion, before seeing Yumo talking to Red and finally recognizing Red as a friend. After that, he got in a fight with Momo and Liam Jordan, resulting in Sub to step in and restrain him in a cage, refocusing his attention on him. Adré tried to get out, but resorted to banging his head on the bars to try to break Sub's will. Relationships Yumo Tweedsley Adré has a fickle friendship with Yumo, working with him one time, double-crossing him another, as with Momo and Red. He still recognizes him as a friend and will attempt to help him, though. He is the person Adré is closest to, as his parents generally ignore him. Momo Tweedsley Adré's relationship with Momo is a less active version of his relationship with Yumo, as he sees her less often. Red Red is the second-closest person Adré has, and they worked together on the surface many times against the Tweedsley twins. However, Adré doesn't hesitate to betray him, but Red's reaction upon being informed is relatively nonchalant. Sylvan Hectus Sub is the elemental Adré is the most friendly towards, which isn't saying much. He asked Sub for one of his golems, and talked to him when he woke up from a daydream about food. Sub later suggested to him to tame a rabid dingo when Adré made repeated requests for a companion, promoting him to ask him what a dingo is. Jitx Moonseer Adré's first friend amongst the elementals, except for Momo. Jitx feels a bit protective towards Adré, but Adré treated him as a subordinate. Trivia Adré is pronounced Ah-dray. The name is inspired by a random car ad his roleplayer saw on National Geographic HD. Said ad was in Indian. Adré has no relation to L. Adrear. Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Masculine